kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruno Myrah
Character First Name Myrah. Character Last Name Haruno. IMVU Username DolliesBelle. Nickname (optional) Myra, Mimi. Age & Date of Birth 02/14/83 A.N Myrah is currently Eighteen. Gender Female. Ethnicity Yukigakurian. Height Five foot Five. Personality & Behaviour Myrah has always been more of the shy type of girl. Her personality barely shines through those timid words of hers. Though, she is quiet and to herself at times, she can be a very open-minded person. Like a butterfly, she begins to blossom, when it comes to newer friendships and team members; coining the term Social Butterfly. But, all of nature’s beauties have a flaw. Within her mind sits another person like her, an inner self that beams with rage and determination; hot headed and temperamental. She tends to get stubborn when it comes to many situations; more so medical related situations or missions. But, she does not let that second mind of hers take control of her too much. Though, her clan is well known for its hot-headed self, she offers a more tranquil appeal to her. She is kind and considerate. She is always willing to put another’s needs before herself. Though, to help another you must learn to help yourself. Myrah’s personality makes her behavior much the same, timid and subtle. She speaks lully and will offer a sweet smile. But, once she becomes determined she will get a bit of a loud mouth and become rambunctious. But, all these traits make Myrah much more fun and loveable. She offers a friendly attitude and always sticks to her words. Nindo (optional) *"It is what I do!" *"Whoa... Just remember, I am a Doctor!" Bloodline/Clan Haruno Clan. Family N/A Ninja Class Chuunin. Element One Wind Element Two Water Weight One-hundred and Twenty Seven. Blood Type AB positive Occupation Medical Ninja in Training / Ninja in Training. Scars/Tattoos Myrah was young when she decided to start painting these symbolic crosses under her eyes. Each cross represents the mourning of her mothers. Myrah had them permanently tattooed onto her face at fifteen and chose to do so to remember bother her mothers in their passing. Both passed from natural causes. Affiliation Yukigakure. Relationship Status Single. Weapon of choice Currently training for her Ring Blade. Strengths *Superior Ninjutsu *Superior Genjutsu Weaknesses *Inferior Stamina *Inferior Speed Databook Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 4 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 4 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): N/A Total: 50 Jutsu List Academy Jutsu's: *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) Taijutsu's: *Cherry Blossom Impact (Rank C) Ninjutsu's: *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave (Rank B) *Water Release: Hiding inWater Technique (RankD) *Water Release: Water Bowl (Rank C) *Water Release: Tearing Torrent (Rank C) *Water Release: Water Whip (Rank C) *Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique (Rank C) *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball (Rank B) *Wind Release: Gale Palm (Rank D) *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance (Rank C) *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave (Rank C) *Wind Release Stream (Rank D) *Wind to the Water's Soul (Rank C) *Powerful Wind Wave (Rank C) 'Allies'/Enemies None Currently Background Information Myrah was born on the night of romance. Her parents were not a married couple, nor in love. Instead, the man whom was known to be her birth father ended up leaving a few weeks after her birth. From there, she was raised by two mothers. Her mothers were from two different clans, falling under the common name of her ‘father’ figure of the two, Haruno. The two parents raised her to be like any average girl in the town. She was no different from others. Her mother’s taught her all they knew, that two parents could offer in the struggling situation they lived in. Myrah was accepted into the Academy and began her training; years after she grew up. But, because she was raised with two mothers instead of a ‘normal’ couple, she was isolated in the Academy from all the other students. She began to keep herself determined and pushed forth into her Academy exams and passed them with flying colours. It was then, she was granted the rank of Genin. Upon the title gain, she began to train under a Sensai and a small team. But, due to the lack of social desire, Myrah began to fall as a Genin and slowly had to do over time with her training on her own times. She was stubborn by this point, unable to get passed her anxiety issue. She was teamed up with her friend Kairi and her Senpai Castiel. With these two, she began to blossom into a kind, loving girl. She began to open up more and slowly surpassed that anxiety she used to have. Years came to pass as the Chunnin exams crept up. This was around the time she began to lose her family to an illness that was of natural causes. Both her mother’s suffered from the illness and soon this determined her into the medical side of the family name. She would get two tattoos beneath her eyes that symbolized the mourning of her parents. It was a symbol of respect, love, and hope for them to live a peaceful after life. She used this sorrow as a filter to better herself in life. Upon her Chunnin graduation, she’d become a more mature person. She learned many life values and allowed herself to strengthen in the harsher times of her adventure. With her Senpai, and her best friend at her side, she will become who she desires to be. A good year came to pass as the two Chuunin got called into the Kage's office and were announced that they were going to become Jounin. It was a shock to Myrah, she felt unworthy of such a blessing. But, to her, it was years of hard work and efforts put into place. The greatest part of this promotion was getting there with her Bestie Kairi. The two of them will be joining Hitomi as a team of Jounin Ladies. Three times the trouble! Myrah will finally get to train into her Medical Jutsu's and blossom into the adult she wanted to be. Fan Art Untitled1.jpg|Myrah Haruno by DolliesBelle. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: *Casual RP: Ramen Shop 25/02/13 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Sanada Kihaku Hoshigake Kamisori Category:Approved Category:Jounin